Cameras
Game 1: There is 11 Cameras 1: The Stage Circuit Board, Dracca, and Gax Start Here, You Can See a Huge Banner Above The Stage Saying Celebrate! and a Few Wires Hanging From The Ceiling. Circuit Board is The First to The Leave The Stage, Gax is The Last 2: The Cave It is a Large Cave, Cyrex and Rage Start Here. You Can Sometimes See Cyrex or Rage Getting Ready to Exit The Cave in 2 Different Poses, In The Back or Near The Front. 3. Left Hallway It is a Large Hallway, Multiple Drawings of Children Drawings on The Wall, There's a Dim Flickering Lightbulb Hanging From The Ceiling. There's a Small Storage Closet to The Left of It. Dracca Can Appear Here in The Darkness, Cyrex Runs Down Here. Gax Has a Rare Chance of Appearing Him, He Hides in The Storage Closet, You Can See His White Pupils and Shadow. 4. Right Hallway It's The Same as The Left Hallway, But Without a Storage Closet and a Slighty-Brighter Light-Bulb. Rage, Circuit-Board, and Cyrex Appear Here. Cyrex Hides In The Darkness of The Back of The Hallway, Circuit-Board Stares at The Camera in The Front of The Hallway, Dracca Does The Same, But Stares Closer and Smiles Wide. 5. Main-Room It's Filled with Multiple Tables. It Has a Huge Banner On The Top of The Room Saying Party-Time! and You Can See Some Pizza Left on The Tables. Circuit-Board and Rage Appears Here. Circuit-Board Stands in The Middle of The Room, Staring At The Camera. Rage is Seen Slowly Walking Away From His Cave. 6. Inside Cave It Shows The Inside of The Cave. Rage is Seen in The Middle of It Commonly. But Cyrex is Rarely Seen In The Back of The Cave, Staring at The Camera. 7. Storage Closet This is The Closet in The Left Hallway, The Only Animatronic Seen in Here is Gax, He is Staring Out of The Storage Closet. There's Also a Button Saying 'Recharge Power'', Clicking and Holding Recharges Power. 8. Kitchen The Kitchen Has Camera Feed Unlike The Original FNAF, You Can See Ovens and Tables in The Middle. There's Uncooked Pizza on The Tables. There's a Blender and a Microwave Near The Side of Another Table. Dracca and Cyrex Can Appear Here Rarely, Cyrex Stares at The Camera While Dracca Looks Around The Kitchen 9. Back-Room There's Several Masks, a Spare Endoskeleton, A Box Filled With Endoskeleton Eyes, Hands, Feet, ETC, There's a Arm and Leg Sticking Out Also. You Can See a Spare Dracca Mask and Torso, Leaning Against The Table. There's Shelves and 2 Medium-Sized Tables, It's Much Bigger Than The FNAF 1 Version 10. Rest-Room No-One Can Appear in This Room, However Circuit-Board Can Be Heard Entering This Room Rarely. There's 2 Restrooms, Male and Female and Dim Lightbulbs Hanging From The Ceiling. 11: The Office The Office Looks The FNAF 1 Office, There's a Table Infront of You, There's Crumbled Papers, a Rusty Fan, A Few Pizza Slices on Paper Plates and a Cupcake Missing It's Left Eye On On The Table. All Animatronics Will Jumpscare You Here. When The Power Goes Out, Gax Plays London Bridge is Falling Down on The Right Door. Gax Can Appear at Both Doors, Circuit-Board and Dracca Appear at The Left, While Cyrex and Rage Appear on The Right, There's a Rare Chance Circuit-Board Will Appear on The Right. Game 2: 1: Stage #1 The Stage is Shiny and New, There's a Banner Above It Saying Party-Time!, August, Brimstone and Riptide Start Here. 2. Stage #2 The Stage Looks The Same as The First One, Instead It Faces The Left Instead of Right and It Has Toy Circuit-Board, Toy Gax and Toy Dracca on Stage. There's Also No Banner 3. The Lagoon The Lagoon is a Small Pool In One of The Party Room, It Has Fake-Looking Water and a Sign Saying Beware of Sharks! With a Large Bite-Mark Out of It, Ivy Starts Here. When She Gets Out of Her Lagoon, She Jumps Up and Leans on The Ground, Pressing Her Large Bust Against The Ground. 4. Main Hallway It Looks The Hallway From FNAF 2, But More Dusty and Faded. 5. Parts/Service #1 It Looks The FNAF 2 P&S Room But More Old and Larger, Old Gax, Old Dracca and Old Circuit-Board Start Here, Old Circuit-Board Leans Against The Wall, Old Gax Lays on The Floor on His Back and Old Dracca Lays On Her Side on The Other Side 6. Parts/Service #2 It Shows The Other Side of The Back-Room, Old Rage and Old Cyrex Start Here. Old Rage Leans Against The Wall and Old Cyrex Hangs From The Ceiling By Cables. It's Very Dusty Back There 7. Party Room #1 It Looks Like The Same From FNAF 2, But More Dirty. 8. Party Room #2 It Looks Like The Same From FNAF 2, But More Dirty. 9. Party Room #3 It Looks Like The Same From FNAF 2, But More Dirty. 10. Party Room #4 It Looks Like The Same From FNAF 2, But More Dirty. 11. The Office: The Office is Very Old, You Have 2 Vents and a Huge Hallway With a Large Metal Door In-Front of You, There's a 3rd Vent on The Top Left of The Office. There's a Table In-Front of You With Crumbled Papers, A Very Rusty Fan, A Spare Gax Mask and A Few Pencils Game 3: Coming Soon!